


For Her

by johsel



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johsel/pseuds/johsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny reaches rock bottom and does the unthinkable, Sheldon does what it takes to get Penny back whole</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anthing relating to Big Bang Theory, all I own is the story

Two Months before  
Penny’s suicide note  
I am sorry but I cannot go on, I am a failure as an actress and a person. I have no one and the world will be better off without me. I am sorry Mum, Dad but I am so alone and this is the only way I can be at peace. He left me when I needed him and I cannot go on without him, I never thought my beautiful mind would abandon me. I am sorry

Sheldon was coming up the stairs to his apartment, he had not seen Penny for weeks now, and he had been busy with work and Amy. He missed her and intended to see Penny tonight. He needed his best friend and he missed her. Sheldon was ashamed that he had not made time for her and had let other things get in his way.  
Penny had needed him and he had failed to be there for her. Leonard had moved out, dumped Penny for some actress, he had met when some sitcom had used Caltech to shoot some scenes for the coming season. Not that Leonard had been discreet with his new fling as Penny had stumbled upon them making out in his office when she came over one day. All Leonard had said to Penny was “I upgraded and our babies will be smart and really beautiful”.  
Leonard had moved out when he had obtained new employment as the “Science Guy” on a new children programme that his new companion had arranged for him. Sheldon felt that the job did seem to suit Leonard more as he would not have to any original experiments and since most of the work Leonard did a nine year old it seemed that he was finally fulfilling his full potential.   
Sheldon had terminated his relationship with Amy last night when she had commented that Leonard new girlfriend and her “bestie” had invited her to go shopping with her and that Sheldon needed accept that Penny was no longer part of their group. Leonard had been trying for weeks to get everyone to accept his new girlfriend Rebecca Longmuir as part of the group, as Penny had not been around Amy had found a new friend in her but Sheldon had finally gotten tired of being forced to accept this new person in the group.  
Unfortunately around the same time, there had been several enquiries as to the current status of Sheldon’s work that had not allowed him to be able to apologise to Penny and be there for her as he should of at the time.  
Raj had been to India for the past weeks attending to some family matters and when he had returned he had on the surface it seems just accepted the new arrangement.   
Bernadette and Howard had been visiting her parents and when they returned had made their feeling known to Leonard about what had happened. They rarely joined the group and it was Howard who had asked Sheldon if he had spoken to Penny. Unfortunately their return was only recent and in settling in they had not had the chance to follow up on Penny.  
As Sheldon reached the fourth floor of the apartment building he heard the smashing of glass and a large thud coming from Penny’s apartment. He quickly raced to the door and knocked  
“Penny”  
“Penny”  
“Penny”  
No response  
Sheldon tried the door and it was locked.  
Quickly he raced over to his door, opened it and grabbed the emergency key for Penny’s  
He quickly made his way to the door, fumbled to get the key into the lock and open the door.  
It was then he saw her lying on the floor, wine glass shattered, pills spilled across the counter  
He lunged down to her side and checked her breathing  
“Penny” he screamed  
Quickly he grabbed the phone and dial 911  
“What is your emergency?”  
“I need an ambulance at 2311 N Los Robles Ave Pasadena Apartment 4b”  
“An ambulance is on its way eta 10 minutes, what is the medical emergency”  
“My friend Penny had taken a lot of pills and is out cold”  
“Is she breathing?”  
“Yes, it is shallow”  
“Your name”  
“Dr Sheldon Cooper”  
“Sheldon, we need you to”  
“Doctor Cooper”  
“Umm Doctor Cooper we need you to check her airways and ensure there are no blockages”  
“The ambulances has arrived and the paramedics will be there shortly”  
“There are no blockages, I can hear them coming up the stairs”  
“Ok Doctor Cooper, I will hang up now”  
Sheldon hanged up and the paramedics came through the door and pushed Sheldon out of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny has been really hurt and has gone within herself. This chapter takes place in the present.

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, things will be a little dark before they get better. Amy will re-join the group in further chapter as will Raj, at the moment it will be Sheldon with Howard and Bernadette. Penny has been really hurt and has gone within herself. This chapter takes place in the present. I will jump back and forth as the story unfolds  
Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me. If the writers and creators are upset then maybe they should read the stories as there are some very good writers here like Risknight, Devilbk too to name a few, they prove Shenny works and even though TBBT is a ratings winner, its quality has fallen especially when Penny is always drunk and staying with Leonard. The low point is this week when she proposes when drunk, the old penny would not have settled for anyone. As always just my view  
Present time  
Sheldon looked at the clock in his office, and prepared to leave. He was not wearing his bus pants, these days he walked while Bernadette or Howard had offered to give him a lift each day. He had declined.   
He had something he needed to do each morning and evening. Something that he would do as long as it took.  
Visit Penny  
He also enjoyed the walks, they gave him time to think about his work, his goals and Penny.  
Since that fateful night he had visited her before work and after at the hospital and the psych ward where she was now resided, he had paid her rent and keep her apartment clean, while he still did the things at night that he had always done none of it seemed complete, in fact he felt an emptiness that he had not felt before. It was a feeling he did not like and in spite of his IQ not understand.  
Penny’s parents have visited her when they could and Sheldon had made sure that they were look after. He made sure the fridge in Penny’s apartment was stocked and the other things we done to ensure their stay was always hassle free, he emailed twice a week with updates on her progress, as little as it was.   
He had been surprised to find that her parents did not just ask about her now but about how he was doing. He found himself answering in a fashion unburdening himself a little, he was still left with this hole in his life and no way to fill it. Wyatt had even said that Penny had no better friend, but Sheldon could not accept that, not at this time, not after failing her so.  
His mother and Missy had visited as well mainly due to Howard and Bernadette contacting them and filling them in on what had happened. His mother had been as she always was loving and annoying but Sheldon knew she loved him and that she also loved Penny. Missy had stayed a little longer, making sure that Sheldon took care of himself, and she had visited Penny while he was at work.   
Unfortunately for Leonard, she had run into him down at the mall, thank goodness Bernadette had stopped her from doing anything too bad though the photo of Leonard covered in Missy’s strawberry smoothie had made the celebrity pages of the local papers. It had gotten her and Bernadette evicted from the mall but as soon as Howard had found the video on YouTube he had sent to Sheldon.  
While it was not normally something that Sheldon would watch and Howard would have normally earned a strike for such a thing. Sheldon had smiled as his sister dumped the smoothie on the little troll’s head.  
He spoke to Missy every second day on Skype, if he missed then Howard would be banging on the door to find out why.  
Howard had been a surprise to Sheldon, while he did have his moments as Howard would from time to time. He had been there for Sheldon and for Penny as well. He visited with Bernadette when they could. He had also been making videos for Penny so that she would not miss out of the important things, He had even declared that the spot next to Sheldon was Penny’s on the couch and had gone into great detail to Stuart as to why no one but Penny was allowed to sit there.  
Howard made sure he ate lunch each day and in return Sheldon had convinced and helped him progress to obtain his doctorate. Sheldon had even said that while he did not think much of engineering, he believed that Howard was a good heart and he was sorry for what he had said before even if he was right. It was as close to an apology Howard had ever got from Sheldon and he accepted it gladly.  
Amy had even asked about Penny recently, ashamed that she had been blinded by the celebrity and misled by Leonard. Sheldon had forgiven her and they were communicating via Skype while he was at work once a week. Amy did not want to meet in person just yet, she needed to deal with her feelings first. Sheldon tried to tell her he bore no ill but Amy said she needed the time.  
She had told him that she wanted to support him in any way to bring Penny back to them, she had offered to help him with paying for Penny’s medical bills, and an offer which he had accepted not because he could not afford it but that as Bernadette had told him it would help Amy.  
Raj had also asked about Penny, he had found out the truth from Amy. Leonard had told him that Penny had broken off their relationship and had said that she wanted no one to contact her. When he found out he had shown up one pizza night, drunk and miserable. Howard had taken him home before he could make a bigger fool of himself.  
He too had pledged to assist with Penny’s medical bills and even paid for the airfares for Penny’s parents when they wanted to fly out. He also told Sheldon that he and Amy were spending time together, him helping her and her helping him.   
Sheldon was not sure how he felt about that but then he did not really understand much about emotions and relationships, Penny had always helped him with that.  
Over that last two months everyone had come back to their group in one form or another except Leonard, but at its core was Sheldon, Howard and Bernadette. Sheldon hoped and prayed which would have shocked his mother that one day Penny would join them again.  
He looked around the office checking to make sure everything was in its place as he made his way to the door, the decorations of Saturnalia adorned the hallways and the doors of Caltech, not that Sheldon noticed, not that he cared. It was not going to be a good one because his best friend was not there to share it.  
He exited the doors and started on his journey to the hospital, each day as was his misfortune we had to pass a huge billboard with Leonard grinning down on him. The Professor at 3.30 weekdays. Apparently someone had defaced the billboard overnight as Leonard now had fangs and horns. Sheldon chuckled silently to himself as he walked by, he walked for about 20 mins before coming to the lights across from the hospital that Penny was staying.  
While Penny would eat and drink, she had not spoken or otherwise acknowledge anyone’s presence since they had saved her in the ER. She was so deep within herself, that Sheldon wondered whether there was any of Penny still to be found.  
“Stop that” he scolded himself, Penny was there, somewhere within her mind and he would do what it took to find her again. If it took him the next 20 years he would find her again, he would restore Penny, he cared for her unlike anyone else. Failure was not an option.  
He crossed the parking lot and walked in the doors to the mental health wing of the hospital. He turned towards the lifts when he heard.  
“Doctor Cooper”  
“Doctor Wallace”  
“Right on time as usual, no change with Penny from this morning, she will eat and drink but nothing more”  
“Is there anything more I should be doing Doctor?”  
“No” Doctor Wallace said as she gestured to Sheldon to sit in the chairs in the lobby.  
“You have been remarkable, you are here each day, talking to her, telling her about your day and how much you missed her”  
Sheldon just stared back not sure what to say  
“It’s up to Penny now, she has to decide she wants to come back, keep going Sheldon, and keep trying”  
“I will”  
“That young woman is so lucky that she has someone who loves her like you do”  
“She is my best friend, Doctor Wallace”  
“Are you sure she is not more”  
“I am unable to answer that Doctor because I do not know what more is, but I know I cannot live with her in my life so I need her to come back”  
“Go see her, she is in her room”  
Sheldon got up and made his way to the elevators to go the floor where Penny was staying.  
“You do love her Doctor Cooper” Louise Wallace said quietly to herself as the lift doors closed “and it is that love that will bring her back to you”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon tries to bring Penny back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny will not hurt herself again, it will be tough and Sheldon is going to get hurt at times but he is not alone. Leonard may return if only to make himself feel important.

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Penny will not hurt herself again, it will be tough and Sheldon is going to get hurt at times but he is not alone. Leonard may return if only to make himself feel important.  
Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me  
Two months before  
Sheldon stared at Penny as the paramedics moved to begin working on her.  
“Sir”  
“Sir”  
Sheldon comes out of the shock at the question of the paramedic  
“Yes ummm yes”  
“What tablets did this young lady take?”  
“There are on the counter, I do not know how many, please help her”  
“We are doing all we can”  
The paramedic stood and grabbed the packets of pills from the counter, examining each one, writing done the details  
“She’s stop breathing, No pulse”  
“Move” she said as she dropped to the floor beside Penny, bumping Sheldon on the way through.  
Sheldon scrambled out of the way of the paramedic “PENNY” he screamed as he tried to stand, but felt his legs give way underneath him.  
“Come on, 1, 2, 3, damn it breathe” as the paramedics attempted CPR.  
“PENNY, Hang on please” Sheldon screamed as the paramedics worked to get her breathing again.  
“Got a pulse, she breathing again”  
“Right let’s get her out of here, sir”  
“Sheldon”  
“Sheldon are you alright, is there someone who can be with you”  
“Howard and Bernadette will be here soon”  
“Penny” screamed Bernadette from the door as she and Howard rushed in  
“Out of the way, we have to get her to the hospital”  
“Sheldon what happened” Howard asked as he and Bernadette helped Sheldon to his feet.  
“I came home, hear a loud crash, Penny” Sheldon said unable to focus, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
“I failed her, I was not there when she needed me”  
“Okay we off to the ER, she breathing and stable” the senior paramedic said before following her partner out the door.  
“Come on Sheldon, we will go to the ER”  
“I failed her” Sheldon said meekly as they helped him to the door  
Bernadette and Howard helped Sheldon down the stairs and out the door to car. Sheldon wanted to sit in the front seat, after getting the glare from Bernadette when he protested, Howard helped him into seat and buckled him in, “Just this once Sheldon because this is my spot ok”  
Sheldon grinned weakly as Howard got in the back, Bernadette started the car and they backed out and sped off after Penny’s ambulance.

Present Day  
Sheldon exited the elevator on the fourth floor, he turned and started to walk down the corridor as he had done for the past two months to the ward where Penny was staying.  
He nodded to the nurses as he made his way to room 234.  
“Today will be the day Sheldon, today you open the door and Penny will be smiling brightly at you”  
He knocked three times before entering the room  
The nurse attending to Penny turned  
“Look Penny, Sheldon is here”  
Sheldon looked at Penny, seeing what he had seen for the past months, no expression, cold empty eyes, Penny just staring out into space. Whether she knew he was here or not, he did not know. He hoped that somewhere behind the hurt and pain, there was Penny.  
“Hi Penny, How are you today”  
Sheldon moved to sit next to Penny, the nurse excused herself and smiled as she exited the room.  
As he did every morning and every evening, he filled Penny in on the events of the day.  
“Momma and Meemaw are coming to visit for Christmas Penny as is Missy”  
“Your parents send you their love, and will visit before New Year’s, I have stocked the fridge for them and made sure the apartment is clean”  
“Howard and Bernadette are coming over Christmas Day and we are all going to have lunch together, I am not sure I want to though, I would rather come here but Bernie said that I had to because it was family”  
“I said that you were family, and I needed to be here with you”  
“So Christmas day, we are all coming here and Doctor Wallace has arranged for us to use the rec hall so that you can join us for lunch”  
Sheldon looked and prayed that he could see some response but he could see none  
Sheldon opened his bag and took out the book that he had been reading Penny each day, when he first started to read to her he had made sure that Bernadette had selected something that she knew Penny would like, they had started with the first book of Hunger Games and were now on the second.  
Sheldon would always read just two chapters to her each time he visited, ironically he found that while the books may not have been something he would have considered worthy of his time, there was an enjoyment in reading to Penny that seemed to quieten his soul for a while.  
There was not too many times since Penny’s incident that Sheldon truly felt at peace, normally working on his equations would calm whatever thoughts were swirling in his mind, but since then it seemed that only being here with Penny, reading and talking gave him a peace and calmness that he had never felt before.  
“Well Penny, it is time for me to go, I will see you tomorrow morning. Penny please come back to me, I miss you, and I need you”  
Sheldon got up and walked to the door  
“Cheesecake Factory tonight, though I do not know why Bernadette and Howard still want to go there, they never get my order right not since you “he stopped.  
He turned and slowly made his way back to Penny  
Leaning down, he kissed Penny on the cheek and said “I love you Penny”  
Straightening himself as he turned and made his way out the door. He quickly made his way to the elevator, he stopped thinking he heard something but thinking it was just his imagination, and he entered the lift and was gone  
Meanwhile in Penny’s room  
A tear formed in Penny’s eye and silently she whispered “Moonpie”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny wakes up

Authors Note: The story continues  
Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me  
Present Day  
“Moonpie”  
“He’s just left sweetie” said Nurse Walker as she walked up to Penny and sat down across from her  
“Do you want me to get someone to bring him back?”  
“No please I am not ready”  
“Well it’s good to have you talking Penny, we were worried about you, not as much as that young man, and I will let the doctor know you are speaking”  
“Could you wait awhile?”  
“Sorry Honey, I have to let her know but I could tell her you need some time before you wish to see her”  
“Thank you and could you tell no one else, especially Sheldon, I’m so scared and I need time”  
“As you wish”  
“Thank you” Penny said weakly “You know he said he loved me”  
“Darling that boy does not just love you, he would have swapped places with you if he could”  
“I am so ashamed”  
“Honey you have nothing to be ashamed about”  
“But I”  
“No but Penny, from what I hear, you had something pretty horrible happen to you and no one to turn to, you could not cope, that is nothing to be ashamed of”  
“It hurts so much”  
“Of course it hurts, darling, but you have friends, your parents, Mrs Cooper, Mrs Lee and of course Sheldon to help you, and Doctor Wallace is one of the best.”  
“I do not know if I can do this”  
“Penny you can do this, Doctor Wallace believes you can do this, God knows Dr Cooper will carry you through this, and that man has been a right pain in the ass when it comes to you, every day coming in with some new treatment he read on line, querying Dr Wallace every step of the way.”  
“Some days I thought we would have to lock him up, the crazy loon”  
“He’s not crazy, his mother had him tested” Penny chuckles softly  
“Well it’s good to see you laugh”  
“I will leave you now until I come to get you for dinner”  
Nurse Walker got up to leave, “I will shut the door sweetie, and buzz us if you need anything”  
“Thank you” Penny said as she began to cry a little more.  
“He loves me, what did I do to deserve that”  
The Cheesecake Factory  
Howard and Bernadette walked into the Cheesecake factory and were shown their seats.  
“Will Doctor Cooper be joining you this evening?”  
“Yes Clara he should be joining us shortly”  
“Has Penny gotten better?”  
“No change but there is hope”  
“Howard, Bernadette” shouted Leonard from across the room  
“Oh crap the troll” Bernadette whispers to Howard who chuckles quietly  
“How are you?”   
“Fine Leonard and you” Howard asked composing himself  
“Oh just grabbing a bite to eat with some of the show’s writers before we head back to the studio”  
“So the show business gig is working out then “Howard asked politely   
“Yeah, did you here that I am nominated for a Daytime Emmy “  
“No we didn’t” said Bernadette  
“What they giving awards out for most unimaginative experiments now Leonard” Sheldon said as he walked up and sat down  
“Sheldon”  
“Leonard”  
“Still trying to get a Nobel Prize”  
“Why yes, so thoughtful that you would ask” Sheldon said sarcastically  
Howard stared at Sheldon and thought he really is beginning to get a handle on Sarcasm  
“Well how’s Penny, Sheldon”  
“Why do you ask, you really do not care Leonard”  
“Just being polite Sheldon”  
“What as considerate as you were when you were having coitus in your office when she walked in”  
“Sheldon” Howard and Bernadette exclaimed  
“Face it Sheldon, your jealous, I have a successful career, a beautiful woman and a great life, what do you have”  
“Penny”  
“You do not have Penny, an empty shell, staring at the walls in the loony bin”  
“What did you just say” Sheldon said as he sprung to his feet  
“You heard me Dr Spock” Leonard said retreating out of Sheldon’s reach  
“She is not that she is the most beautiful and precious person I know, you hurt her you spineless self-centred little troll, she is going to get better and she will be a hell of a lot happier without you”  
“Whatever Sheldon, good evening Howard and Bernadette” as he walked away  
“Good bye” said Bernadette “yeah good bye Troll” said Howard  
Leonard scowled at Howard as he walked back to his booth and collected his things as he walked out the door.  
“Whoa Sheldon I have never seen you so aggressive” Howard exclaimed.  
“Lucky there were no smoothie's around or we might have gotten kicked out” laughed Bernadette   
“I apologise for my behaviour, but that little troll deserves to be squashed”  
“Sheldon, you care for Penny” said Howard “I suspect you even love her, do not apologise, when she gets well, I hope you too can make it work”  
“Yea Sheldon, you are a very loving and honourable man, you will make Penny very happy” said Bernadette  
Clara came over and took their orders and they then settled down for a nice meal. Howard told Sheldon that Raj would like to come over for Halo, if Sheldon was up to it, while Bernadette and Amy had a girl’s night.  
Sheldon agreed, though he was not sure if he would enjoy it but he knew that Penny would want him to keep the group together.   
He finished his meal and listened to Howard and Bernadette tell him about their day and their plans for this weekend. Clara asked how his burger was and he said fine, it was not the same and not like it had been in the past but there was a reason for that. Penny was not the one bringing it to him.  
He did not know what he would have done without the two before him these past months, when Penny was better he would pay them back and he would also show Penny how much he cared.  
No matter what he achieved, he was determined to be there for Penny.


	5. Chaper 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is awake and Leonard plots

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Penny is back but she has some healing to do and Sheldon too. Will Leonard leave them alone?  
Disclaimer Big Bang its characters belong to someone else. The story belongs to me  
Two Months ago  
Bernadette’s car arrived at the hospital, Sheldon undid his seatbelt and opened the door before the car came to a stop in the parking lot. He raced across the car park entering the ER. Howard follows about 30 seconds behind  
“Penny Queen where is she” Sheldon said trying to get someone’s attention.  
“Excuse me Penny Queen, she was just brought in” as he got to the counter.  
The nurse looked and check the computer “Let me see, yes Penny Queen, she is currently in the intensive care”.  
Sheldon looks at the sign and goes to head in that direction  
“Whoa you cannot go in there” An orderly says trying to grab Sheldon.  
“Why not, she needs me” Sheldon snaps at him.  
“She stopped breathing again just as the ambulance arrived” the orderly replies.  
“What! Is she” Sheldon says stopping at the door.  
The orderly walks up to Sheldon and then says “She is breathing again and they have stabilised her but she is unresponsive”.  
“What do you mean unresponsive” Sheldon screamed getting more and more concerned for Penny.  
Hearing the commotion the ER nurse comes through the door and speaks softly to Sheldon, “She is awake but not speaking, please wait in the lounge, a Doctor will be with you shortly”.  
“Come on Sheldon, she is in good hands, come sit “Howard says finally catching up with Sheldon.  
“Sheldon, Howie” Bernadette said as she entered the foyer area of the ER  
“Over here” Howard yells to her.  
“What happening” Bernadette says as she reaches the guys.  
Howard looks to Sheldon, who seems to be staring into space at the moment  
“She stable, however she is not responding when they speak to her” Howard says looking worriedly at Sheldon.  
“She has brain damage” Bernadette gasped, falling into the chair.  
“No I do not think so, we are here waiting for the doctors to tell us something” Howard says trying to calm his wife and keep an eye on Sheldon.  
“Oh God, Sheldon” Bernadette says beginning to cry.  
Sheldon looks at Bernadette “She has to be alright Bernadette, she just has to be”.  
Present time  
Penny had just arrived back at her room when Doctor Wallace walked in  
“Hello Penny”. Said Louise as she walked up to Penny.  
“Hi” Penny said.  
“My name is Doctor Louise Wallace, I have been your doctor for the past 2 months” the Doc said taking a seat near Penny.  
“Your face seems familiar” Penny says still not understanding where she is.  
“Penny I am going to ask you a few questions, we will try and keep this session short as I know you are probably tired” Louise said trying to keep Penny calm.  
“OK” Penny said.  
“Do you remember why you are here?” Doctor Wallace said leaning towards Penny.  
“The last thing I remember is taking the pills” Penny said feeling ashamed of herself.  
Louise looked at Penny and then asked “Yes and why did you take the pills?”  
Penny shifted uncomfortably for a moment before responding “Because I had enough, I am a failure as an actress, I always pick the wrong guys as boyfriends, I am broke, my job sucks and my best friend had abandoned me”.  
“Why are do you believe that your best friend had abandoned you” Doctor Wallace asked pressing for more from Penny.  
“Because he had not spoken to me for weeks” Penny said looking away.  
“This is Sheldon or Dr Cooper” Louise said.  
“Yes” Penny replied tears being to flow down her cheeks.  
“Why did he abandon you?” Louise asked.  
“Amy, Work, Leonard and his bros before hoes, I am not sure, maybe he just did not like me anymore because I am stupid” Penny replied wiping away the tears.  
“Penny we will leave it here for now” Louise said patting Penny on the hand.  
“OK” Penny said softly.  
“Sheldon will be here tomorrow morning like he has been for the past two months, do you want to see him” Doctor Wallace said.  
“Yes and No” Penny cried “He said he loved me but he cannot love me, no one could love me I am worthless”.  
“Ok how about we see how you feel in the morning, when Sheldon arrives, we will tell him you are talking and then let you decide if you are up to seeing him” Doctor Wallace said standing up.  
“Ok” Penny said staring off into space.  
“Get some rest, Nurse Walker will be in shortly to give you something to help you sleep” Doctor Wallace said moving to the door.  
“Welcome back Penny, and Penny when Dr Cooper told you he loved you, I believe he does” the Doctor said as she stood near the door.  
“I know but I do not want him to waste his life with me, he deserves something who is worthy” Penny said as more tears fell.  
Doctor Wallace left the room and Penny laid down on the bed, closing her eyes.  
“I am not worthy of being loved, why did they save me” she thought as her body was wrapped with grief.

Back at the Apartment Building  
Sheldon got out of Bernadette car and thanked Howard and her for the company and the meal. He stood at the door to the building and waved them off.  
He entered and as he had done every night for the past two months we went to his post box and Penny’s got the mail and headed up the stairs to the fourth floor. Opening the door to his apartment he placed the keys in their holder and placed the mail on the coffee table. He would look at it later.  
Sheldon headed to his room, went he entered, he stopped and bent down under his bed for a box, the box was unlike anything in his clean and proper room. It was covered with Hello Kitty stickers and had Penny written on the sides.  
Sheldon opened the box and looked inside, he picked up the blue penny blossom inside and stared at it remembering the times when he had sat with Penny making them for her home business, he picked up the photos from their trip to Disneyland, when she went with him to Texas for his Meemaw’s birthday. He looked through the other bits and pieces he had over the last seven years collected.  
Tears forming in his eyes, he put the box back under the bed and laid down, Sheldon cried himself to sleep longing for his friend.  
Back at the hospital  
Nurse Walker entered Penny’s room and walked silently up to her.  
“Here darling this will help you sleep” Nurse Walker said lightly shaking Penny.  
“Thank you” Penny replied wiping the tears from her eyes.  
“Get some rest and we will deal with tomorrow when you awake” Nurse Walker said taking the cup after Penny had swallowed the pills.  
“Thanks” Penny said with a small smile.  
“Nurse Green is on duty tonight, if you need anything just ring the buzzer, she will be happy to help” Nurse Walker whispered to Penny as she tucked her in for the night.  
Nurse Anne Walker put the cup near the water on the dresser and walked to the door of the room, she turned one last time to see that Penny had already drifted off to sleep.  
Leonard’s apartment  
Leonard drove his car into the underground car park of his new residence, his girlfriend would be back tomorrow from a movie shoot in New York.  
He reflected on his confrontation with Sheldon earlier in the evening.  
“No way is that robot going to get with Penny, she was mine and no one else will ever have her” He thought as he out of the car.  
With that he walked to the elevators and punched the button for the penthouse suite.  
“Yes all I have to do is wait and my moment to ruin his chances will come” he laughed to himself as the elevators doors closed.


End file.
